star wars imperial civil war
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: au civil war in the galaxy ! as a new sith lord with a mysterious past threatens to dismantle sidious's empire the galaxy wonders is this new sith lord friend or foe and what are his plans rated m for war themes and dark themes violence and profanity. On hold due to new stories, will be updated at December .
1. Reunion

**Sup guys, Lighting wolf here back for another story. Enjoy the 500- word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas Arts do.**

Admiral Rosio rushed to see his master, he took the turbo lift to the chamber and nodded at the two shadow guards at the entrance, he entered and bowed.

"Lord Tierius, our fleet has reached Lothal." The sith lord's cloak shifted as the helmeted, masked face looked back at the admiral, his 2 light sabers made a small clack as they hit his belt.

"Good, we will move our fleet into orbit, I don't want imperials to know we are here until then, you are dismissed, admiral." The Twi 'lek admiral nodded and backed out of the room.

"Yes, your majesty." Tierius rose and looked out the window. The Sovereign class super star destroyer he was on, _Unrelenting_ and its fleet of over a dozen mark one star destroyers drifted towards the planet. Dozens of Tie fighters escorted the fleet.

"The Sith empire will crush you, Sidious." Tierius said as he walked out of the meditation chamber, his shadow guards followed, their saber pikes ready as the Sith lord took the turbo lift to the hanger bay. He walked past dozens of Storm troopers, their E-11s at the ready. The Imperial soldiers bowed as Tierius walked past them into a Lambda class shuttle as it took off with a Tie fighter escort.

"General Drevko, I trust your troops are ready?" The Sith lord spoke to a hologram as the officer nodded.

"Yes, your majesty, our spies have located a group of insurgents making their way towards the edge of the city. We have a freighter coming to pick them up.

"Does it have a name, general?"

"Yes, my lord, the _Ghost._ " Tierius slammed his hands on the console.

"Turn around."

"But my-…."

"Turn. Us. Around. And. Follow. That. Ship." The shuttle raced back to the _Unrelenting_ as the fleet pursed the freighter.

"Hera…. Track that ship and get the fleet ready." The pilots nodded as Tierius leapt back into the hanger bay and strode into the lift as it took him to the bridge.

"Admiral."

"I know."

"Then jump to hyperspace, I will handle it…. I don't want her hurt." Rosio nodded as the fleet jumped to hyperspace.

"Super star destroyer incoming." Kallus heard as the massive 15-kilometer ship jumped in with its fleet.

"My lord, we have a lock."

"I will handle it, general, I want 2 squads in the hanger bay ready for deployment."

"Yes, your majesty." Tierius was in the hanger as the Lambda class shuttle and 2 Tie fighters launched.

"Sir, we will be entering their hanger in a minute." Tierius nodded the 2 squads of Stormtroopers readied their rifles behind the Sith lord. Tierius entered the hanger and killed the Stormtrooper guards in the hanger with a force choke, Tierius strode through the door and looked ahead. A Jedi, a Lasat, a Mandalorian a droid and a boy stood in front of him.

"Sith!" Tierius ignited his sabers as he stared past them at the Twi' lek he would know anywhere.

"Hera…."

Author notes

 **Ok, I wanted to make this story a while ago and I decided to redo it. There will be a second chapter tomorrow. Until then, enjoy, Lighting wolf out!**


	2. Uneasy friendship

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Imperial Civil War, enjoy the 700- word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas Arts do.**

"Sith! Run!" Kanan said as Tierius strode towards the group, Kanan looked back to see the Sith lord cut down imperial storm troopers and was puzzled, he was about to get his saber when the Sith slammed him into the wall with the force and held up his sabers.

"Jedi, I mean you no harm." Kanan grunted.

"I find that hard to believe." Tierius looked over at his Stormtrooper squad as they fired back on their imperial counter parts.

"I know that voice…. Damion?" Hera said as she walked out before Kanan tried to stop her.

"Hera, you need to run! He's dangerous!" Hera ignored the Jedi and walked up to the Sith as he turned to face her.

"Damion?" Tierius dropped Kanan and spoke.

"Yes, you can tell your friend I won't kill him. It's been a long time, Hera." Hera nodded before Tierius turned to deflect blaster fire, his blood red sabers moving like pinwheels.

"Get to the _Ghost!_ I will cover you!" Tierius cut down Stormtrooper after Stormtrooper as the rebels ran into their ship.

"You mind telling me who that was?" Kanan said as he sat down.

"I'll tell you later! It's a long story!" Hera said as the _Ghost_ blasted away.

"Troopers, we return to the _Unrelenting!_ " Tierius said as he deflected shots with his sabers and backed into the Lambda shuttle as the 20 Storm troopers followed, some limping from wounds. The shuttle flew towards the _Unrelenting_ as the Super Star destroyer and the 12 escorting star destroyers opened fire to keep the _Lawgiver_ off of the shuttle's back. Tierius was back on the ship and made his way to the bridge a minute later.

"They will go to Kessel, Admiral, we will jump there, General, I want a platoon ready when we get there." Tierius watched the fleet jump to hyperspace as he closed his eyes under his mask to think.

"My lord, we have entered orbit of Kessel." Tierius was out the bridge door before Drevko was finished speaking.

A minute later, 2 Sentinel class shuttles followed Tierius's Lambda class shuttle as it raced towards Kessel.

Kanan got on his comlink and fired at a Stormtrooper.

"Hera, your friend is back!"

"Don't shoot him, Kanan, he's on our side!"

"He tried to kill me!"

"He won't hurt me and he only did that because you tried to fight him!" The shuttles landed and 175 sith Stormtroopers raced out, E-11s flaring, Kanan watched Tierius strode out after his Stormtroopers, his sabers igniting. Tierius cut down 2 troopers with his sabers before force choking another and tossing him to the side.

"Blast it, we need support!" Kallus said as he fired uselessly at the Sith. Kallus looked at Erza as the boy ran after a young Wookie. He ran after the boy as Kanan looked at Tierius. The Sith gestured with his sabers as he blocked fire.

"Go, Jedi, I will handle them." Kanan nodded, frowned and ran as Sabine and Zeb saved the rest of the Wookies. Tierius stabbed the last Stormtrooper through the chest as he watched the _Ghost_ fly overhead.

Kanan watched as Tierius strode into the hallway and tried to block him before Hera pushed past him gently. She wrapped her arms around the Sith in a warm hug

"Damion." Tierius nodded at the Twi 'lek and returned the hug as Hera removed his mask to show his Crimson eyes, brown hair and small amount of stubble. Kanan was surprised to see a lack of yellow eyes.

"I am not one of those beasts, Kanan was it?" Tierius looked down at Hera and smiled.

"I thought you were dead…." She slugged the Sith in the arm as he laughed.

"Don't you dare worry me! I thought you were gone for years."

"You should know no cage can hold me for long. I am glad to see your still in one piece without me." Hera returned the smirk as Tierius turned to Kanan. The Sith held out his hand.

"Any friend of Hera is a friend of mine." Kanan pushed the arm away and walked down the hall, a frown on his face.

"Was it something I said?" Tierius said as he slipped his mask back on and pulled the hood of his cloak over his head.

Author notes

 **Ok, I don't want to be flamed for Hera and Kanan not being the pairing here, I wanted to do something different. This story will be following the show for the most part. I will post 1-2 more chapters today if I can. Until then, Lighting Wolf out.**


	3. First strike

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Imperial civil war. Enjoy the 600- word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas Arts do.**

"Remind me why we can't ask Tierius for fuel and supplies?" Sabine asked as she and the rest of the rebels walked through the space port.

"Because he and his forces have their own problems, me and him used to do this all the time." Hera said as she noticed a Lambda class shuttle land and Tierius, a squad of 8 Storm troopers and 4 shadow guards walked out.

"Wow, your buddy has some serious backup." Erza said as the Sith lord noticed the crates as Kanan walked over.

"Stop them!" Tierius and Kanan turned to see a squad of Storm troopers running towards them.

"Load the disruptors, I will handle them!" Tierius said as he and his shadow guards ignited their sabers, Kanan did the same as the Sith/ rebel group fought back. Tierius slashed a trooper before holding out his hand, streaks of lighting raced out and killed the troopers as they dropped to the ground.

"Guys we are leaving!" Tierius jumped onto the ramp of the _Ghost_ , he gestured for his soldiers to retreat as the remaining 4 Storm troopers and 4 shadow guards ran back to the shuttle. The _Ghost_ broke orbit and jumped to hyperspace.

"Reminds me of old times." Tierius nodded before looking behind him.

"Those guns were outlawed by the senate, Hera, you know you could have asked for fuel, I'm an emperor in my faction, I could have easily got the fuel." Hera groaned as the Sith lord walked into the back of the ship.

"So, he knows about the deal, right?" Hera huffed again.

"Damion and pirates don't get along well. I can only hope that has changed. Tierius took out a Holodisk before activating it.

"General, you sent the requested forces to Lothal for the deal, right?" The General nodded and bowed.

"Yes, my lord, they will come at the first sign of trouble." Tierius nodded and turned the communicator off." Tierius looked out the window before the _Ghost_ landed. The Sith lord walked down the ramp before frowning.

"We brought the disruptors, you owe us." Kanan said as Tierius watched with interest he was about to cut into the talk before the sound of a freighter cut him off, he looked up to see 2 AT-DPs drop. Kallus and a squad of storm troopers ran out.

"Predictable." Tierius said before pressing a button on his comlink, 2 Tie fighters and a lambda class shuttle broke through the skies. A fresh squad of Storm troopers ran down the ramp, blasters blazing.

"Deal with the imperials!" Tierius hissed at his soldiers as he ignited his sabers and slashed a storm trooper across the back. He noticed Hera and the others firing at the troopers before force pushing them away. He looked up to see the Ties take out the imperial freighter as it crashed to the ground. He force choked a final Stormtrooper before looking around as he noticed a push in the force. He saw Erza and nodded.

"Impressive."

Tierius's shuttle, storm troopers, and Ties landed in the hanger of the _Unrelenting_ hanger an hour later. The Sith lord sighed and made his way to his mediation chamber, he waved his shadow guards off before siting and clearing his head as he sat down to meditate. The Sith lord barely noticed General Drevko.

"General, I trust our campaign goes well?"

"Yes, my lord, we have begun our invasion of the Outer rim world and forces state that we will have more reinforcements soon. Factories and Cloners just got another army ready and with the academies we have double the troopers they do.

"Good, you are dismissed, General." Tierius barely noticed the General leave before closing his eyes once more.

Author notes

 **Ok, I have one more chapter for today. If I can't do it today, then Thursday I will.**


	4. Old friends

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Imperial civil war. Enjoy the 500- word episode. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas Arts do.**

"Had to go let them go to hunt for meiooruns didn't you?" Tierius asked as the Sith lord stood on the hill above the city. Hera, Kanan, Sabine, and Chopper were a few feet away.

"I am starting to regret that." Kanan groaned.

"I'll handle it, General, I need those speeder bike patrols to go hunting."

2 614-AvA speeder bikes roared over the hills, the riders looked up and spotted a Tie fighter spinning in the air.

"My lord? We found Bridger, has…. attacked a group of K79-S80 troop transports." The driver could hear the sigh of the Sith lord on the other end before he spoke.

"Of course, he is, sergeant, your orders are to assist and take out the transports. I'll tell the rebels." The speeder bike driver snapped off the comlink as he readied a thermal detonator. The driver fired the canons on his bike which caused Erza, who was riding on top of one to look at the pilots in shock.

"Kid, we are on your side!" Erza nodded as he jumped onto another transport. The driver threw the detonator at the transport with no prisoners on it and watched the transport flip into the air in a ball of fire before it came crashing back down. Erza fired his slingshot into another Stormtrooper as he helped get the transport's prisoners free. They tumbled off the vehicle as the speeder biker drivers fired their cannons and sent the transports crashing as they flipped over.

"Little help?" Erza said, he held up a crate and the speeder bike drivers looked at each other before shrugging and nodding.

"Sure kid, you earned it."

"Well this has been a boring day." Tierius said as he moved his piece on the Dejarik board, Hera smirked and moved her piece.

"Blast it, you always win, star angel." Hera blinked at her friend's use of his old nickname for her.

"Of course, I do, dear." Tierius huffed and smirked before putting his mask on and pulling his cloak over his head as the 2 speeder bikes pulled up.

"Sergeant."

"My lord, we have found them." Tierius looked over the rider's head and noticed the duo approaching.

"Your dismissed, return to the ship." The bikers nodded and rode away as Tierius moved out of the way. He noticed a tug on his robe and looked behind him at a smirking Hera.

"What's so funny, Syndulla?" Tierius teased.

"Best 2 out of 3." Tierius's eyes widened before he took off his mask and smirked.

"Your so on."

"Blast it! You know I'm better at sabacc then this!" Hera kept smirking as the duo reset the board and started again.

"They remind me of you and me." Erza said to Kanan.

"I still don't trust him, he's Sith."

"Why would he save us if he wants us dead?" Kanan couldn't answer and watched the boy walk again.

"BLAST IT, HERA!" Tierius said, slamming his hands into the table as he looked to a smirking Hera as she crossed her arms.

"I'm enjoying this."

"Your evil sometimes, you know that?" Hera smirked even more.

"I know."

Author notes

 **Ok, I have 2 chapters on Thursday and 2 more on Friday. I'm trying to make the ghost crew as in line with their tv selves as I can. And yes, I will add the troopers from rouge one. Let me know if you guys have an idea, or want something in the story. Until next time, Lighting wolf out!**


	5. Duel with Inquisitor

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Imperial Civil war. Enjoy the 600- word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas arts do.**

Tierius looked over his shoulder at the 2 squads of Sith troopers behind him as his Lambda class shuttle, 4 Tie fighters, and the _Ghost_ flew towards the prison of Stygeon prime.

"This seems like an interesting place to store a Jedi master, my forces have uncovered better places then this." Tierius said as he turned to his troopers.

"Keep the Storm troopers busy." Tierius leapt out of the shuttle as his Tie fighters opened fire with their canons. Storm troopers ran as the 20 Sith troopers opened fire with their rifles.

Tierius kicked the door down before leaping through, his 2 blood red light sabers blazing, he cut down 6 Storm troopers before running for the Turbo lift.

"Wait for us!" Kanan yelled as he and Erza leapt in.

"Sabine and Zeb not coming?" Tierius said as he force choked the 2 Storm troopers at the bottom.

"Was that really needed?" Kanan asked as Tierius walked past them.

"Yes, they won't speak now, you Jedi are too soft for warfare. Come, I sense your friend." Tierius paused as Kanan and Erza ran past him.

"I sense something…." Tierius said before walking forward.

The Sith troopers continued to fire on the squad of Storm troopers 2 of the Storm Troopers fell, their armor smoking, the rest of them fell as the Sith troopers hosed them with blaster fire. They looked up as the Ties continued to battle enemy Ties above them.

"Hera to Damion, you there?" Hera said, watching the shooting from a small distance away.

"Yes, I read you, Hera. Has the _Decimator_ arrived yet?" Hera looked up the see the Victory 2 Star destroyer pull into the sky.

"Yep, you have a large navy, Damion." The Twi'lek was answered with a laugh.

"You have seen nothing, Star angel, I am not the Emperor of the Sith EMPIRE for nothing." Hera blushed as she signed off.

"Blast it, Damion, you always knew how to get under my skin."

Kanan struggled back before looking as the Inquisitor choked before he was slammed into a wall.

"Such pathetic words, Inquisitor, I am a Sith lord. Come, you will find me tougher then a Jedi Padawan." Tierius rushed at the inquisitor, their sabers met as Tierius forced him back. Erza watched in shock as Tierius slashed one blade after another at the dark sider as the Inquisitor tried to regain the advantage, lost and was nearly killed as Tierius slashed at him, wounding the Darksider before slamming him into the wall with the force.

"Weakling." Tierius said, striding past Erza and Kanan as they looked at the unconscious Inquisitor before following the Sith lord out.

Tierius meditated in the middle of the _Ghost's_ cargo bay, he sensed Hera before the Twi'lek was above him.

"Hera?" The Twi'lek leapt down as Tierius removed his mask, He wouldn't wear it when face to face with her. The Sith lord removed his hood and spoke.

"You always knew how to sneak up on me. Reminds me when we were kids during the Clone wars. The Pilot hugged the man as he returned it.

"You saved me from the battle droids, I thought I lost my best friend all those years ago," Tierius was silent before he spoke.

"You won't lose me, Hera, I promise I will never worry or hurt you like I did when I worried you again." Hera nodded and hugged her friend, Tierius returned the hug, happy to have his partnership friend back.

Author notes

 **Ok, I will be posting 3-4 or so chapters a week, I will attempt to fit in things people want if you have requests. And also, Tierius clone's soldiers to use in the army. It's sort of like the clone troopers but not entirely. I will explain it later. 1 or 2 chapters will be done tomorrow. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	6. Old pasts and Shadows

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Imperial Civil war. Enjoy the 600- word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas Arts do.**

"Grand Moff Bellos, I expect those forces in the Nal' Hutta sector to complete their campaign within a week. I will contact you in 3 cycles." Tierius rose from his throne as a Blue skinned Twi'lek entered the room, her green eyes shone as she spoke.

"Emperor."

"Captain Elisa, Hera has sent word then?" The Sith navy captain nodded. Tierius smiled at his friend.

"You have your orders, Rose, I will handle this, you must await my signal." Tierius was on his way to the hanger a minute later.

"So, you contacted Tierius because he had the amount of manpower to easily get these supplies?" Sabine asked as Hera set the _Phantom_ down. She drew her Blurgg blaster.

"Yes, I also suspected he and his empire could use the base, Damion always was good at smuggling back when we worked together." A Lambda class shuttle landed as Tierius and 2 squads of ten imperial soldiers walked down the ramp.

"Fort Anaxes, I didn't think the caption of the _War Hammer_ when he found it. Soldiers, you will stay here, I will get the supplies." Tierius, Hera, and Sabine walked towards the entrance as the Soldiers got their weapons ready in case their Emperor needed their help.

"You know this place?" Sabine asked as Tierius picked up a crate and began to walk it towards the _Phantom_.

"A Harrower class battlecruiser found it and alerted my flagship, I assumed it was nothing." Hera nodded before they heard growls.

"Soldiers!" Tierius turned to the imperial soldiers raised their rifles, Tierius looked behind himself as he saw Fyrnocks run out after the sith as the asteroid passed under the shadows. Tierius ignited his sabers as the soldiers, Hera, and Sabine opened fire, Fyrnock after Fyrnock fell as Tierius tossed Hera and Sabine onto the _Phantom_ with the force. Hera looked down and groaned.

"There's a hole in the fuel tank!" Tierius impaled one of the creatures with his saber before looking.

"It could be worse, we could be back on Nal' Hutta like before." Hera groaned before shooting one of the creatures as Tierius slashed another and the imperial soldiers took out 5 more.

"We are not talking about that, Damion!" Tierius laughed before shocking another Fyrnock.

"You still remember! I knew it!" Hera growled as she looked up to see the _Ghost_ land.

"Go, men, return to the shuttle, I will handle this!" The imperial soldiers ran back towards the shuttle as Tierius force pushed the creatures back before throwing the 2 other crates into the _Ghost_. He ran for his shuttle as the two ships got away.

"I have sent Major Fre to the base, he and his men will handle securing it and capturing the Fyrnocks. I am surprised though, whoever sent you the supplies would have to have been from the clone wars." Tierius said as he spoke to Hera from the throne room of the _Unrelenting_. Hera nodded and smiled.

"I know, I trust them, we will be heading back to Lothal soon." Tierius rested a hand on his chin before speaking.

"I will be there with reinforcements, I must return to Dromund Kaas, I need to command and gather my forces from my capital. Tell Kanan he should trust me, I mean no harm to the Jedi." Hera nodded as the hologram switched off and Tierius meditated.

Author notes

 **Ok, I will be posting the 2 chapters tomorrow. Until then, Lighting wolf out!**


	7. Invasion of Lothal

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Imperial Civil war. Enjoy the 600-700-word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas Arts do.**

Tierius stood on the bridge of _Unrelenting_ as the Sovereign class super star destroyer hovered near Lothal. Admiral Rosio and General Drevko stood behind the Sith lord/emperor.

"Your Majesty, your forces are ready and we have located the _Ghost_ and its crew on Lothal."

"Begin the invasion."

Hera walked along side Kanan, Sabine, Erza, Zeb and Chopper."

"Tierius has been unnaturally quiet since we got here. We still need to get the operation done." Kanan nodded before looking up at the sound of fire.

"Hera, I think I realize why Tierius hasn't done anything yet."

4 Centurion class battle cruisers and 8 harrower class battle cruisers crashed through the imperial fleet as the 2 sides exchanged fire, Tierius watched 2 of the 3 destroyers break in half under cannon fire as Mark five sith fighters and 50 shuttles raced towards Lothal.

"General, your men have their Orders, Rosio, we are going in."

Erza watched as the Sith fleet broke through the skies as a Lambda class shuttle followed.

"Damion is invading Lothal…. right on Empire Day…." Suddenly the destruction of the experiential Tie seemed like nothing.

1500 Imperial soldiers and dozens of mark 5 fighters descended on the city as the fighters continued to strafe the airfields, wrecked Tie fighters were all that were left as dozens of Imperial soldiers marched toward the streets of Lothal.

Tierius leapt out of shuttle with 8 of his shadow guards.

"My lord, we have a small signal. I shall start the broadcast."

"Citizens of Lothal." Every panicking citizen stared up at the monitors as the Sith lord's face took them over.

"I am Darth Tierius, Sith lord and Emperor of the Sith Empire. I come to Lothal, not as a conqueror, but as a liberator, the fleet over is just one of many in my navy. By now, my forces have begun to battle Stormtroopers all over the city, I come here today. On Empire Day to say this, your empire and mine are at war, imperial new casters call us villains, monsters, terror makers, I am none of these things, I offer peace, but, I want you to know this. I will lay waste to all imperial military bases on Lothal if the empire doesn't surrender. Citizens will not be harmed, I however, will not allow imperial forces to fight us any longer. I am Tierius, I am your ruler, you all enjoy your Empire Day, I will make sure it will be the last Lothal throws."

Tierius leapt down and cut down the squad of Stormtroopers below. He could see storm troopers fighting his soldiers as blasts of laser fire were all over town.

"Damion, I am getting reports of fire fights all over the city, Hera reported that the _Ghost_ crew is fleeing with a Rodian, Agent Kallus and an inquisitor are following them with the last of the Lothal Garrison's reinforcements."

"I will handle it, General, you worry about the invasion." Tierius looked over and saw another of the experiential ties the inquisitor used. He smiled under his helmet.

"Looks like it is my lucky day."

Hera swooped the ghost down as Tie fighters continued to do battle with the Sith fleet, she half wondered where Tierius was.

"Damion…" She spoke as Kanan and the others got on board.

"We need to leave, empire is locking down the planet due to the invasion!" Hera nodded and flew the ship towards orbit, dodging fighter and laser as she did so.

"Let's hope we can jump in time!" Hera said before the ship was blasted.

Author notes

 **I was going to have this chapter be shorter, but I wanted the chapter to be a battle, I am not the best at those but tell me how I did. The invasion of Lothal is going to be leading up to events that will change how some of the Lothal episodes turn out. I may post another, smaller chapter today. If not, then tomorrow. Until then, Lighting wolf out!**


	8. Dogfight over Lothal

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Imperial Civil war. Enjoy the 500- word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas Arts do.**

"Blast it!" Hera said, trying to fly the _Ghost_ away from the inquisitor's Tie advanced 1 and its squad of Tie fighters.

"Time to die, Jedi." The Inquisitor was shaken as all of the Tie fighters exploded.

"WHAT!?" The darksider bellowed as he growled and fired a tracking probe at the _Ghost_.

"Surprise, Hera, I can handle the Inquisitor, you guys take the Rodian and go!" Tierius steered his stolen Tie advanced V1 around and fired at the Inquisitor as the two Darksiders fought.

"Blast it, they put a tracker on the _Ghost_!" Hera said.

"Me and Erza will handle it, you get Tseebo and go!" Kanan dragged a grumpy Erza towards the _Phantom_ as a Mark 1 star destroyer warped in.

"Hera, you need to go now!" Tierius swung his fighter around and raced towards the asteroid belt as _Unrelenting_ smashed its way out. Hera looked to see the _Phantom_ ready as she jumped the _Ghost_.

"Good thing this thing has hyperdrive." Tierius said as he triggered it and jumped.

"Blast it, sir they have all gone to hyper space and that super star destroyer is readying weapons!" A lieutenant said as the Inquisitor looked at Admiral Konstantine.

"Jump to hyperspace, I will handle the Jedi."

Tierius looked around as the Tie advanced V1 dropped out of hyperspace.

"Hmm, I think I shall keep this fighter." Tierius looked over to see the _Ghost_ as the ship dropped out. A CR 90 corvette was waiting.

"I sense someone on that ship." Tierius was shaken as _Unrelenting_ dropped out of hyperspace as well.

"My lord, your fleet at Lothal reports that phase 1 is done and they have jumped, our ground forces have done 10 percent damage and made base outside the city."

"Thank you, admiral, I will be on the corvette if you need me." Tierius landed the ship in the corvette's hanger as he climbed into the hall ways. Tseebo walked down the hallway as Tierius avoid the 2 rebel soldiers and Walked over to the airlock. Sabine and Hera stood there."

"Well, their new Tie works at least, you ok?" Hera nodded as the Sith lord's comlink blinked. Tierius answered it.

"My lord, we are ready to rejoin the rest of the fleet."

"Wait for my word." Tierius hugged Hera to him as the Twi'lek tried not to blush.

"Don't be stupid, you know it's my job." Hera laughed as Tierius walked back towards the hanger, Hera saw the Tie advanced V1 fly back to the Sovereign class Super star destroyer and smiled as the ship jumped to hyperspace. She looked down at a smirking Sabine.

"What?"

"You like him." Hera huffed and marched back towards the _Ghost_. Sabine laughed and walked after her.

"I see our mission was a failure." Admiral Konstantine said as the Inquisitor marched back into the ship.

"I will destroy them both later."

Author notes

 **Ok, I have 2 more chapters for tomorrow, 1 if I can't. let me know if you guys want anything in the story…. I am planning to bring in Star killer if anyone wants me 2. Until tomorrow, read, write, review, lighting wolf out!**


	9. Smugglers and Warriors

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Imperial Civil war. Enjoy the 700- word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas Arts do.**

"You're playing Sabacc?" Tierius said, peering over Zeb's shoulder before looking at the squads of Imperial soldiers marching down the road behind him.

"I'm wining." The Lasat said before Tierius walked around the table and face palmed.

"You better not have bet anything you don't care to lose, Zeb." The Sith lord jumped over to where Hera was. Zeb came back a minute later.

"I lost…. Chopper." Tierius ignored Hera berating the Lasat as he shook his head. Tierius sat down as the ship flew into the air. Tierius listened to their deal and barely noticed the freighter they were docked to.

10 minutes later.

"Where is Hera?" Tierius asked as Kanan walked by.

"Lando gave her to Azmorigan." Tierius turned and looked at the smuggler.

"Did you?" Lando was about to speak when Tierius grabbed him with one hand and slammed him into the wall, his hand ignited one of his sabers and held it to Lando's neck.

"Listen here, smuggler, I know that somewhere in your brain you assume that all is fair. I will be direct with my words, Hera will be unharmed when she gets back or I will kill you and throw you into space. Understood?" Lando nodded as the Sith lord tossed him to the side and strode towards the airlock.

"Seems the puffer pig is wanted by the empire." Tierius said, Hera nodded and looked at her arm as Tierius rest a hand on it.

"Damion, he won't."

"I will kill him if he tries that again, Hera. So, I know he won't." Hera was about to speak but decided not to as the _Ghost_ 's warning lights went off.

"Blasted modulator." Tierius looked behind him.

"I can't get to my fighter."

"Then we fight." Tierius considered crashing a destroyer into another with the force when Hera shot down one of the Ties with the front cannons.

"Show off." Hera smirked

"Your one to talk, dear." Tierius laughed as the ship landed.

"You're quite a pilot." Tierius reached for his sabers when Hera spoke.

"You're not dividing me like you are with everyone else, Damion here is very protective of me and my crew." Tierius looked at the Twi'lek before nodding.

"Let's get the blasted pig out so Hera can toss you off HER ship." Tierius walked outside. Azmorigan stood there with a squad of goons.

"What do you want, scum." The crime lord growled before speaking.

"The Twi'lek, pig, ship, and crew, and I want Lando dead."

"I would give you the smuggler but Hera is off limits." Tierius ignited his sabers as Erza and the others walked down.

"SITH KILL HIM!" Tierius leapt into the air before slashing one of the goons and bringing his other saber through the heart of another. Another squad ran out, blasters flaring as the Rebels fired back.

"Great way to end a day!" Tierius said as he shocked a goon before bringing his sabers through another.

"Subtlety is dead to you, isn't it?" Kanan asked.

"It never existed, you can ask Hera!" Tierius said as he impaled another goon. Tierius looked behind him to see Hera with a blaster to her head as Azmorigan held the Twi'lek with in a choke hold.

"Give me Lando or she dies."

"Try it and I gut you…." Tierius growled, his sabers flickering. An explosion threw the rebels off their feet as Tierius grabbed the gangster with the force.

"New deal, you leave and he doesn't hurt you." Hera looked at Tierius as the Sith lord dropped the gangster and he and his men retreated.

"I guess I owe you guys something, I say you deserve the droid and the fuel?" Tierius laughed.

"I say you owe the rebels a lot more, you act like you had a say in this." Tierius walked back into the _Ghost_. Erza and the others followed as the ship flew into the sky.

"I hate him." Hera laughed at the Sith lord's words.

"I know, dear." Tierius rested his hand on her shoulder as the ship jumped.

"You don't have to do that."

"I only do it to show you I will go after anyone that hurts you or the crew of this ship." Hera smiled.

Author notes

 **Ok, you guys let me know how I did, I wanted Tierius to hate Lando mainly for flirting with and trying to play with Hera and I wanted to also show that Hera knows Tierius will protect her and the** _ **Ghost**_ **crew. I will try and post a second chapter today but if not I will do it tomorrow. Until then, Lighting wolf out!**


	10. Traitors in the shadows

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Imperial Civil war. Enjoy the 700-word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas Arts do.**

Tierius watched the transmissions on board the _Unrelenting_ as 8 harrower class battle cruisers and 10 centurion class battle cruisers escorted the Super star destroyer as it hovered near Lothal.

"I don't know about this senator but he seems honest. Admiral, contact Hera and tell her I will be down there. General, I want you to continue to oversee the invasion of Lothal." The Sith lord/Emperor was out the bridge doors a minute later as his Tie advanced V1 rocketed towards Lothal.

"Well as I said Hera, imperial forces don't have all of the city locked down due to battles with my forces still ongoing." Tierius said as he began to walk through the sewers. Sabine and Zeb had done one way, Tierius, Hera, Kanan, and Erza another. The Sith lord's hands constantly dipped for his sabers under his cloak as Kanan spoke up.

"Why do you keep grabbing at your sabers?" Tierius spoke as the Sith lord jumped out of the sewers.

"Because I think this Senator is hiding something." Tierius turned to see the Senator with 2 of his droids with blasters.

"You must be Tierius, your Majesty." Tierius snorted under his helmet as Hera, Kanan and Erza climbed into the room. Tierius was about to speak when a squad of Stormtroopers and Agent Kallus burst into the room.

"Lovely." Tierius said, his sabers igniting and blocking blaster fire left and right as Kanan, Erza and Hera held off the Stormtrooper squad. Tierius took note of the Senator's attempts

"Get him into the sewers, I will handle them!" Kanan nodded and helped the Senator into the plate before Tierius force pushed the Agent and his squad away before jumping down the hole. Tierius caught up to the group as they jumped down. Trayvis fell and Tierius watched Hera and Erza help the senator up, they continued on but Tierius noticed the look of disgust the Senator had as he wiped off his clothing.

"Here, you watch out backs." Hera said, handing her Blurrg 1120 hold out blaster to the Senator. Tierius was about to jump down and kill the Senator as he turned it to Hera.

"I joined the Empire."

"TRAITOR! YOU HELPED PEOPLE!" Tierius roared as he turned on his sabers and began to try and leap down.

"The Bridgers? They were fools, I joined the Empire to survive and if they valued their lives they would have as well, Twi'lek, your little Sith boyfriend can't help you." Hera strode forwards as Trayvis tried to shoot, the blaster clicked as Hera reached the Senator.

"I don't need Damion to do THIS!" Hera lashed out with a right hook punch as the Senator slammed into the ground as there was a clack from the blow. Hera picked up her blaster.

"I knew he was stalling since he tried to get us to surrender, I am just glad I didn't give him a charged blaster."

"Wow." Tierius laughed and jumped down.

"Erza, she used to beat me in a lot of our fights back then." He turned to the Twi'lek.

"Remind me not to annoy you." Hera laughed and smirked as Sabine, Zeb and Kanan caught up.

"You won't, dear, your too close to me." Tierius was about to speak before Kallus and his troopers caught up and began to open fire.

"Blast! Kanan, you get the fan, Erza help me with this!" Tierius ignited his sabers as he deflected blast after blast with Erza as Sabine, Zeb, and Hera fired back.

"Go!" The rebels left as Tierius took one last look at the Senator before kicking him in the head as he woke up and fleeing.

"That was for trying to shoot Hera!"

Tierius's Tie advanced landed as Shadow Guards surrounded the Sith lord with their saber pikes.

"My lord?" Rosio said as Elisa walked up next to the Admiral.

"Someone give me a report on the invasion soon, I will be in my chambers, Senator Trayvis is a dead man if he ever shows his face." Tierius walked into his room and began to meditate.

Author notes

 **Ok, I am skipping call to action mainly because I see nothing major happening in the episode to have Tierius do in it. Next chapter will be Rebel Resolve. Tuesday won't have a chapter due to another story. Until tomorrow, Lighting Wolf out!**


	11. Dawn of War

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Imperial Civil war. Enjoy the 400- word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas Arts do.**

"Keep attacking!" Tierius said, steering his Tie advanced V1 around as its blasts disabled the light cruiser. Tierius landed the fighter in the hanger of the _Unrelenting_ and made his way to the bridge.

"My lord, we have the information and so does the _Ghost_ crew." Tierius strode past them and stared out the window.

"Is it going to be ready in time?" Rosio and captain Elisa looked at each other.

"Yes, we have been working on the weapon since we stole the ship." Tierius nodded and left as the two Twi'leks shared a look.

"Hera, I know why they're going to Mustafar, my spies know there's a Sith lord I have encountered before at the planet. He will do nothing but torture and torture Kanan until he is either dead…. Or he breaks." Hera looked at the Sith and spoke.

"You're not going to stop me, Damion, I have to go." Tierius laughed and looked the Twi'lek in the face.

"I never said I won't go, I am saying why Tarkin is bringing Kanan there. I will join you soon. My engineers are trying to ready a weapon we have not used since we stole this ship from Kuat. It will even the odds of this battle tremendously." Hera nodded.

"Thanks, Damion, I am glad for the backup."

"Hera, I won't leave you to fight this war alone. I just need time to get my forces together before we jump." Hera nodded and the hologram faded as Tierius walked to his throne and sat in it before rubbing his temples as the Sith lord thought about going, decided the strike was worth it and contacted Rosio to tell him to gather a force in case the weapon wasn't ready when they got to Mustafar. Tierius looked over a holo picture of him and Hera back when they were kids, he laughed when he noticed it was Hera who has beaten him in one if their fights.

"Simpler times, I miss it back when it used to be just you fighting me in small tussles, Hera." Tierius said before putting his mask back on and striding out of the room to go to the bridge as the ship jumped. Tierius centered himself in the Dark side.

Author notes

 **Ok, I want to say something, Tierius is kind of like Revan. I will update the story on Wednesday with a 600-word chapter. I will also explain more about him and Hera later and one thing. The Sith troopers and imperial soldiers are from Knights of the old republic and old republic, they aren't new Stormtroopers. Until then, Lighting wolf out!**


	12. Battle of Mustafar

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Imperial Civil War. Enjoy the 600- word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas Arts do.**

The _Unrelenting,_ 8 harrower class battle cruisers, five centurion class battle cruisers and 4 star destroyers came out over Mustafar. Tierius paced the bridge of his flagship while Rosio and Elisa stood behind him, waiting for orders.

"Tell me the weapon is ready, Admiral." Rosio looked up, his face full of surprise at the question.

"Yes, your majesty. We have gotten the weapon online a few minutes ago, we found the Jedi on Tarkin's flagship, the _Sovereign_.

"Target one of the escorting destroyers and fire the super laser!" Rosio nodded.

"Fire!" Tierius yelled out as the beam of energy lanced from the Super Star Destroyer's bow and hit one of the 3 other destroyers. The ship split in half at this as the beam vaporized the ship.

"They are launching Ties, my lord." Captain Elisa said, looking at the scanners.

"Launch our fighters, Comns, get Hera. I want to ask about the plan she and the _Ghost_ crew are enacting." The Sith lord ordered, his voice level.

"Yes sir, we will handle it, I want to inform you the super laser will be active in 2 minutes." Tierius nodded and watched two dozen Mark Five superiority fighters engaged the Ties as the fleet opened fire with their anti-fighter laser cannons.

"Your majesty, we have a signal." Tierius watched the holo gram of the Twi'lek flared up as she fired back at Stormtroopers off screen.

"Damion? What's going on? I heard that one of Tarkin's destroyers was just destroyed." Tierius felt through the force and smiled at the pale face of the Grand Moff seeing his own weapon being fired at him.

"This ship has a weapon that can vaporize ships in one hit. The Emperor was going to put them in all ships of this class when we stole it. Rosio, I want to know, we can fire again, yes?" Rosio nodded.

"Fire again!" Another destroyer was crushed as the beam ripped it in two. Hera's hologram shifted as the Twi'lek was nearly thrown to the floor.

"Remind me to ask about that weapon when I get out of here." Tierius laughed.

"I will." Hera looked behind her.

"We are leaving! Ship is going down!" Tierius looked up to see _Sovereign_ in flames.

"Target their remaining destroyer and fire! Hera, I am coming to help! Rosio, I order you to track all forces, friendly or hostile and destroy what isn't friendly." Tierius ran down to the turbolift as the lift brought the Sith lord to the hanger as he fired up his Tie advanced V1 and flew it out of the hanger bay of _Unrelenting_ along with a squad of Tie fighters. Tierius fired the Tie's cannons as he and his fighters cut down a dozen Ties. He looked over to see the _Ghost_ , 3 CR 90 corvettes and a few A wings as the fleet jumped in, got the 2 Ties and jumped.

"Admiral, we are done here." Tierius triggered the hyperdrive and left as his Tie squadron and Mark five fighters docked with the fleet and jumped.

"I'm just glad your all safe." Tierius said, hugging Hera before holding out his hand to Kanan.

"Jedi, I told you, you're a friend of Hera, you are a friend of mine." Kanan frowned, nodded, smiled and shook the Sith's hand.

"Tarkin is still out there, I sensed his shuttle escaped. Rosio, I want whatever forces we have to be called to the front lines. We go and fight the empire in the Outer Rim fully."

Author notes

 **Ok, I wanted to end season 1 and say that chapter I planned to do is going on Sunday. All other days are going to be devoted to this story. And yes, I know my grammar sucks, I am going to try and improve on it. Next chapter is tomorrow. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! Ps. The Sovereign class Super star destroyer can have a super laser but its no Death star. look it up in legends before you say it cant have a super laser.**


	13. Siege of Lothal

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Imperial Civil War. Enjoy the 600- word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas Arts do.**

"Kanan, you and I know, we wouldn't be in this fight if it wasn't for a good reason." Kanan groaned and turned to see the Sith lord as he walked up to Kanan following the raid on the Imperial convoy.

"I know, I just want to-…" Tierius turned at the sound of the transmission.

"We will speak about this later."

Tierius looked at the transmission Governor Tua had sent the Phoenix fleet.

"I say we go, we may need that list and I can't send more reinforcements to Lothal to get her on my own. My forces are all over the galaxy fighting the Empire." Hera looked at Commander Sato as the man pondered the situation.

"I will allow it based on Erza and Tierius's words. We can't send the _Ghost_ though." Tierius smiled under his mask.

"Who said you send the _Ghost?"_

Tierius stood in the star commuter 200 as 2 Sentinel class shuttles followed the ship.

"I sense…. A darkness on Lothal. It is something not even I can make out yet." Tierius left as Hera watched her friend leave before turning back to the controls.

"I haven't seen this many Star Destroyers over Lothal before…." Erza said as he looked up at the skies. Tierius watched 150 Sith troopers march down the ramps of the shuttles.

"I will handle the ambush at the Minister's shuttle, I will join you when I am ready." With that, Tierius jumped onto a rooftop as his troopers followed the Sith lord into the shadows.

"Something tells me that we are in trouble, I haven't known anything besides myself worrying to put Damion on edge." Hera said, looking at the ally. Kanan put a hand on the Twi'lek's shoulder.

"He wouldn't want you to worry." Hera huffed as she moved towards the coordinates that Tua sent them.

"It's Damion, if something worries him, it worries me."

"Form a platoon, ambush the troopers in beta formation like you were shown." Tierius said, looking over his forces.

Vader looked down from his perch above the shuttle.

"I sense…. A presence I have only sensed one time before…. Tierius…." The Sith lord growled, Vader strode away, Tierius changed everything.

"This will not be like Ryloth…." Vader hissed and vanished to see to his plan.

"Damion, we are nearing the shuttle, you read for the ambush?" Tierius answered a minute later as he looked down at his troopers who were all in cover and ready to open fire when the Storm troopers arrived.

"Yes, I see you now. Hang on…. Troopers, open fire now!" Walls of blaster fire hit the Storm troopers escorting the Minister as Hera, Sabine, Zeb, and Kanan fired at more Storm troopers.

"Minister, go now! We can handle this!" Tierius jumped down and started deflecting blaster fire before turning his head.

"Wait there's a-!" Tierius was cut off as an explosion went off and totaled the shuttle.

"Hera!" Tierius pulled the Twi'lek to him while blocking the heat and power of the explosion with the force as he sheltered Hera with his cloak.

"You all ok!?" Kanan nodded before Tierius pressed a button on his comlink.

"Troopers, retreat!" Tierius glared up and saw a black, cloaked figure above him and scowled under his mask.

"Vader…. I thought I sensed that force signature before." Tierius said as he backed into the smoke and retreated towards the Star commuter as the rest of the rebels did. He saw his Sith troopers retreating and knew the mission was over.

Author notes

 **Ok, I am making this episode a 2 parter, I will upload part 2 tomorrow. Until then, Lighting wolf out!**


	14. Escape from Lothal

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Imperial Civil War. Enjoy the 800- word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas Arts do.**

'Of course, it had to be him, I was a fool to think anyone other than him would stoop to murder to frame us.' Tierius thought as he walked with Hera and the others towards the shuttle, he turned as Erza spoke.

"The cold…." Erza spoke.

"I have only felt that signature in the force one other time…. Vader…." The Sith lord spoke as Vader strode out of the tunnel, saber in hand and with a squad of Stormtroopers at his back. Tierius turned on his sabers and spoke.

"Behind me…. Now!" Tierius leapt into the air and swept the Storm troopers aside with the force.

"VADER!" Tierius roared as the two Sith Lord dueled. Erza watched as both force users easily batted aside the others blows until Vader slashed the dark sider on the shoulder with his saber. Tierius roared and drew even more power from his anger and pain as he bullied the Sith lord back and scored 2 hits on the man who growled in anger as his armor sparked.

"Why's he fighting so violently?" Erza asked as Tierius shocked the squad of Storm troopers with one hand while holding Vader back with the other.

"He's protecting us…. protecting me…." Hera said as she remembered how Damion had come to her defense during the battle of Ryloth.

"Help him!" Hera said as Kanan and Erza finally ran forward as Tierius lifted Vader with one hand and threw him towards the walkers before collapsing them on him.

"I'LL BURY YOU!" Tierius roared as he battered Vader with everything he could grab with the force. Vader was forced back as Kanan and Erza slashed at him, Tierius joined them before Vader glared at Hera and lifted out a hand to choke the Twi'lek.

"HERA! GET OFF OF HER!" Tierius shocked the Sith lord as he broke away to carry the Twi'lek up the ramp.

"Kanan, Erza, we are done here, Hera needs help!" Kanan and Erza nodded as they pushed Vader away and ran up the shuttle ramp as the shuttle lifted off and into the sky.

"Hera, you ok?" Tierius asked as he began to heal the pilot with the force.

"I'm fine." Hera said as she rubbed her neck and settled into her seat.

"My shuttles escaped the system. We need an exit plan." Hera pondered this for a moment before a thought crossed her mind.

"NO, WE ARENT…." Tierius cursed and stormed out of the room as Lando came up on the comm system.

"BLAST IT, HERA!" Tierius said as he meditated until he nearly passed out.

Tierius opened his eyes 30 minutes later as the shuttle neared Phoenix fleet, he ran for the hanger of _Phoenix Home_ and Jumped into his Tie Advanced V1.

"Hera, we-…"

"I know. He just entered the system." Hera said as Tierius warmed up the engines.

"Don't fight him head on, I will handle him, you tell Commander Sato to leave the system. Not even the entire fleet can fight Vader and win." Tierius steered the fighter out as a squad of A-wings joined him.

"Blasted…" Tierius cursed as Vader's Tie advanced V2 fired and took out a A-wing as Tierius gunned the engines and fired on the ship.

"You die, I die, Vader." Tierius growled as Vader fired on _Phoenix_ Home. Tierius fired again and managed to knock some of the ship out.

"Blast it, Damion! We are coming to help." Tierius growled as another A-wing blew up.

"Don't!" Tierius cursed as 2 Star destroyers entered the system.

"Blast it!" Tierius said as he got out his comm as the _Ghost_ fired on Vader.

"Commander, you need to jump!" Tierius watched as explosions took over the ship.

"We are!" Tierius watched as the Rebel fleet jumped and gunned the engines towards the _Ghost_ as Vader decided to capture the ship. He watched as Hera maneuvered the ship between the destroyers and Jumped. He laughed and jumped as Vader's Tie turned. The Sith lord seethed at this as he maneuvered the Tie into the bay of a destroyer.

Author notes

 **Ok, I am going to do one or two more chapters tomorrow. Next up is lost commanders then next chapter will be on Monday. Until then, Lighting wolf out!**


	15. Search for the clones

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Imperial Civil War. Enjoy the 500- word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas Arts do.**

"Remind me again, we are here why?" Tierius said, pacing back and forth on the bridge of _Unrelenting_. Behind him was General Drevko and an imperial agent.

"Agent Joho, I assume you located the Clones on the surface?" The agent nodded.

"Yes, my lord, I asked General Drevko if we could send down a search team, he wanted your permission." Tierius spoke up as he exited the room.

"Do it, I'm going to my fighter. Move the _Unrelenting_ to the asteroid field. I don't want imperial forces to find us and if they do, destroy them." Tierius left as the Agent and the General looked at each other.

Tierius watched the 2 Titan class dropships drop towards the planet, both carrying 3 At-Ats. Joho and Captain Loso, commander of the small force waited in one of the AT-ATs.

"My lord, we have launched the walker force, we will be landing within 2 minutes. Transports will be returning to the _Unrelenting_ after words.

"Understood, Captain. I am remaining where I am to watch. I want all transmissions or updates to be told to me as well. Also, bring the weapon systems and shields to low power, we can't be caught off guard." Tierius watched the transports return to the Sovereign class Super Star Destroyer. His Tie Advanced v1 floated near the _Ghost_ as the Sith Lord powered down the fighter.

"I'm am partly curious on sending down walkers and not air support Hera, they aren't entirely going to be able to search ground fast enough." Tierius huffed and leaned back in his seat as Hera responded.

"Send in walking tanks to find another walking tank? Great thinking, dear." Tierius groaned and spoke up as a report came in.

"I wanted to test the walkers, I decided that this would be the way to do that. Hang on a second, Captain Elisa, I am kind of busy, what is it?"

"Our ground forces found them. We have a problem though." Tierius cursed.

"What is it?" Tierius was interrupted as an Imperial class Mark 1 Star Destroyer as it came out of hyperspace above the 2 ships.

"Blast it, Captain, bring weapons online and launch a group of fighters, we are going to need them." Tierius turned off power as the ship started to scan the planet. Tierius searched through the force and found Hera as the Twi'lek was trying to talk to Kanan, Erza, Sabine, and Zeb. He spoke to the Pilot through the force.

"Hera, you need to relax, we will be destroyed if that Destroyer realizes we are here. My Flagship won't be able to get within weapons range until it's too late. They will be fine." Hera looked around before realizing the Sith Lord was speaking to her with the force.

"I'll try, we can at least try and do something other than wait, right?" Tierius smiled.

"Trust me, we always do."

Author notes

 **Ok, I want to know if my grammar sucks and how I can change it. If it doesn't. great, I want to know if it sucks if you guys don't like it or can't understand it. Next chapter will be on Sunday hopefully. Until then, Lighting wolf out!**


	16. Saving the clones

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Imperial Civil War. Enjoy the 500- word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas Arts do.**

"Blast It!" Tierius cursed as he looked up at the Destroyer before it jumped.

"Wait, what? It drops off 2 Tie fighters and 4 AT-ATs and leaves?" Tierius turned on his comlink.

"Captain Elisa, bring the _Unrelenting_ over the planet. Loso and his men are going to have a fight on their hands and I don't want to miss it." Tierius turned off the comm of his Tie Advanced v1 and flew the fighter towards the _Ghost_.

"Continue to increase firepower!" Loso said as his AT-AT fire along with the 5 others at the four enemy AT-ATS while they marched towards the enemy walkers.

"Someone get me the Emperor, we need support down here!" Loso said as his walker fired, spitting out heavy laser blasts at the walker as it continued forward.

"Captain Rex, I ask that you and the Rebels retreat. Those walkers far outgun your walker and I won't allow someone to die under my watch." The Sith army captain was answered a minute later.

"Not going to happen, this is our fight as much as yours."

"I simply think Kanan lives for this type of thing. He's as likely to get into an outmatched fight as he is to getting out of one." Tierius said, holding a holoprojecter while pacing back and forth on the _Ghost_. Hera huffed as the Sith Lord continued his pacing before Hera spoke up.

"They are going to get themselves killed. I should have never allowed them to do this without thinking of the outcome." Tierius stopped pacing before putting a hand on Hera's shoulder and speaking as he sat down in the copilot's seat.

"They will be fine, you need to remember they were like us when we were younger and there was nothing we couldn't overcome when we worked together. Have some faith, Hera." The Twi'lek nodded and smiled as Tierius continued to monitor the battle by holo comm. Another Imperial walker went down as the 6 Sith walkers fired away at their Imperial counter parts.

"Quite a battle, Kallus won't win, however, Loso is a better commander then him. That, combined with them only having 3 walkers means this battle will soon be wrapped up… make that 2 walkers." Tierius turned off the projection as he could sense the AT-TE being battered with laser blasts before Kanan and Erza hijacked the walker and turned it against the other one, blasting it to oblivion before it collapsed on the AT-TE.

"Captain Elisa, we are done here, recall all ground forces and prepare the _Unrelenting_ for departure." Tierius hugged Hera and walked out of the room before detaching his Tie Advanced from the ship and flying it back towards the Sovereign class Super Star Destroyer as the Titan class dropships and the _Phantom_ as the ship docked with the _Ghost_ , Hera allowed herself a smile as the ships jumped.

Author notes

 **Ok, I will be posting 1-2 chapters tomorrow if I can't, I will post one on Monday if I can't. Until tomorrow, Lighting Wolf out!**


	17. Conflict rising

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Imperial Civil War. Enjoy the 600- word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Luca Arts do.**

"Something tells me there is going to be a problem with this mission to the Medical center." Tierius said over the Holoprojector to Admiral Rosio. The Sith Lord/Emperor flew his Tie Advanced v1 towards the station as _Unrelenting_ moved towards the edge of the system.

"Keep me updated, Admiral, I don't want any surprises to sneak up on me or the Rebels."

"It shall be done, your majesty." Tierius turned the holo off as he landed the fighter in a hanger bay on the station and climbed out. The Sith Lord began to look around the station as he walked through the corridors. He looked up as lights went on then off.

"Erza, you turned on the power?" Tierius asked as he began to walk towards a lift on board the station.

"Yes, we did, my bad." Tierius laughed as the lift ascended.

"It happens to us all, now then, we have a mission to do and I say we do it." Tierius's comlink activated as the Sith Lord raised his hand to his helmet to answer it.

"What is it, Admiral?" Tierius asked, his voice somewhere between annoyed and confused.

"Your Majesty, we have encountered two more fighters that match the class that you pilot. They just touched down in hanger three. Should we send reinforcements?" Tierius looked down at his sabers before answering.

"No Admiral, I will handle this, you handle getting a pickup crew for the supplies." Tierius sighed and turned off the holo before walking towards the hanger bay.

"I really doubt these Inquisitors will be a challenge, I'm a Darth." The Sith Lord sighed as he walked towards the hanger bay.

"Um, Tierius, we kind of need help!" Zeb said before the two inquisitors were sent choking into the hanger bay. Tierius stepped over the broken metal on the floor and cut down several of the ID9 seeker droids that the Seventh Sister sent at Zeb.

"Go get Erza and Sabine, I can handle them." Zeb nodded and ran out as Tierius let the duo get up.

"Darth Tierius…." Seventh wheezed out as Fifth got his saber ignited. She did the same.

"You never learn, Inquisitors, your master is as stupid as he is ruthless. Never send an Inquisitor to do the work of a Sith Lord. We aren't called Darths for nothing." Tierius ignited his sabers as Fifth charged, three blood red sabers collided as Tierius blocked and batted away every hit while slashing blow by blow away at the Inquisitor's defenses. Seventh Sister charged in as Tierius blocked both sabers as they tried to push the Darksider back.

"Weak…" Tierius broke the saber lock before turning off the blade of one saber to punch Fifth in the chest before force pushing him into the wall.

"Pathetic…" Tierius merely ducked and sidestepped the hits from Seventh before igniting his sabers and parrying again. He lashed out with lighting with one hand while force choking Fifth with the other.

"Neither of you are a match for a Sith Lord, let alone a Jedi. You are a disgrace to the Dark Side." Tierius flung both Inquisitors into the wall before leaving.

"Admiral, we are done here, I'm on my way back." Tierius left the two unconscious Inquisitors on the floor as he made his way back towards the hanger with his Tie Advanced. A minute later, the ship was streaking out of the hanger as it made its way back to the _Unrelenting_.

Author notes

 **Ok, due to the next chapter being Wings of the Master and it being 700- 800 words, I won't be doing it Today due to not having time to do it. It will be up tomorrow and I may split the episode in half. Until tomorrow, Lighting Wolf out!**


	18. Blockade Buster

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Imperial Civil War. Enjoy the 900- word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas Arts do.**

"What the hell did the Empire do to realize we were going to do at Ibbar?" Tierius said as he walked back and forth in the planning room of _Phoenix Home_ with 2 of his Shadow Guards at the door.

"We have a plan, a Mon Calamari ship planner named Quarrie has a new fighter, a Blockade runner…. But, he said he will only discuss it at Shantipole." Tierius didn't blink as the others gasped. Tierius turned to Hera as the Twi'lek pondered this.

"I'll go with you, Admiral Rosio, I need you to rally all of the eighth fleet for a second attack if I am not back in 12 hours." The Admiral nodded.

Tierius flew his Tie Advanced through the storm drenched clouds of Shantipole.

"I heard this planet is famous for…. Yep, I should have guessed it, we flew into a plasma-…" Tierius was cut off as the craft lost power and he used the force to try and land the small fighter as it crashed into a rocky base.

"Least I can fix it…." Tierius said, climbing out as he looked around.

"Hera?" Tierius turned to see the Twi'lek climb out of the _Phantom_ as a small Mon Calamari walked up.

"Didn't expect many people to come in dropping out of the sky. My name is Quarrie." Tierius looked up at the skies.

"Plasma storms, your smart, old man." The Mon Calamari was busy speaking to Hera and didn't respond. Tierius turned on his comlink.

"Admiral, we made it, you have your orders." Tierius turned as Hera walked over to speak.

"He said he built his…. B-wing here because it was the perfect place to test them and because the Empire would never know he was here." Tierius nodded.

"I know, my helmet can pick up sound from further away. He also said that it's a fast ship and a good one. You fly it. Old man brought you here to do it, it would be a shame not to." Hera was thunderstruck.

"Why me? You're as good a pilot." Tierius laughed before speaking.

"Because I believe in you, you're the best pilot in the galaxy and if you can't fly it, I can't either. You and I have been working together since the Clone Wars and Ryloth, I trust you better then myself. You're the best pilot in the galaxy, and I know I wouldn't be able to do it better than you."

Hera blushed but nodded and smiled as she walked over. Tierius smiled under his mask.

"There's the Hera I know."

Tierius watched as the B wing flew overhead as Chopper rolled over. The droid whistled as the Sith Lord patted it.

"She's still at her best when there is danger in the air." Chopper whistled again as Tierius clonked it.

"Shut it, she's better then both of us combined." Tierius's comlink activated as Tierius spoke.

"Admiral?"

"Sir, we have a problem. The Jedi left and I'm going to reinforce them…. I'm sorry, your Majesty." Tierius looked behind him at the B wing and smiled.

"Don't be, Admiral, we are on our way."

15 Harrowers Dreadnoughts, 12 Centurion class Battle Cruisers, and a dozen light Cruisers and Victory 2 Star destroyers escorted the _Unrelenting_ as it and 2 Cr 90 corvettes and 12 A wings flew ahead of the Sith fleet. The Imperial fleet, consisting of 20 Mark one Star Destroyers, 15 Light cruisers and 10 Gozanti class Cruisers stood in Blockade formation in front of them.

"Blast it. All forces, launch fighters, bring weapons online and set all power to forward guns and shields." Rosio said as the Sith fleet launched dozens of Tie fighters and Mark VI Supremacy fighters.

Blasts of fire came off the Turbolasers and Blaster cannons of the Harrowers, Centurions, light cruisers, and _Unrelenting._ Ships in both fleets flickered as their shields began to take fire.

"Sir, we have the Emperor and Rebels coming in." Rosio smiled and then spoke as he gripped the railing of the Sovereign class Super Star Destroyer.

"Increase forward fire power and move the fleet in closer."

"Looks like the party is starting without us, I feel insulted." Tierius said as he fired the laser canons on his Tie Advanced v1 as the fighter gutted a Gozanti cruiser and then demolished a squad of fighters.

"Sir, we are breaking through…. By the force…." Tierius looked over and smiled as a light cruiser broke in half and the _Ghost_ broke through.

"Good work, Star Angel." Tierius whispered as he flew back into the fray.

"GOD BLAST IT!" Kallus said as the agent smashed his hands on the console.

"Sir, our forward deflector shields are draining!" Kallus looked up as the Sith fleet closed in, Destroyer after Destroyer was demolished as Mark VI fighters demolished the light cruisers.

"Retreat!" Tierius smiled from the _Ghost_ as the Imperial fleet vanished, leaving a dozen burning Destroyers and other ships in their wake. He turned as Hera looked at it as well before Tierius jumped up.

"We did it." Tierius hugged the Twi'lek and smiled.

"No, you did it." Tierius looked over as Hera smiled back. Kanan grinned at the two.

"We interrupting something?"

"Shut it, I just want to hug my best friend without being mocked."

Author notes

 **Ok, I didn't know how long I wanted this chapter to be but I think this is good. I will also try and make two stories set during the Old Republic about ancestors of Tierius based on the Sith Warrior and Sith Inquisitor. Next chapter will be tomorrow but it won't be like this. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	19. Duel on Rodia

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Imperial Civil War. Enjoy the 500- word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas Arts do.**

 **Rodia**

"You're really starting to become pathetic. Children, you think children are going to help your master rule the galaxy?" Tierius asked as he casually flicked the strike from the Second Brother's lightsaber to the side with one of his own. The Sith Lord then sent the Inquisitor flying with a wave of his hand.

"Your more deluded then I thought," The Sith Lord hissed out in contempt. The Second Brother climbed to his feet.

"Even if I fail, my fellow Inquisitors will not." Tierius sighed as the Dark Sider charged before igniting his blood red sabers and deflecting the blows before bringing one down in a slash that cut down the Inquisitor's arm. Tierius kicked the man back before shocking then force pushing the Inquisitor into his Tie Advanced v1. The Inquisitor barely ducked as Tierius threw his sabers into the metal before recalling them. Fuel from the craft started to leak out.

"Pathetic, you should know that your leader was killed, I will kill you if I must." The Inquisitor charged as Tierius cursed at discarding his weapons before ducking or sidestepping each hit before punching the man in the chest.

Tierius kicked the man hard enough to break a rib before knocking away the Inquisitor with a force assisted punch as Tierius caught the man before throwing him with one hand. Tierius recalled his sabers long enough to block the blows in cross like way before dropping one saber.

"You will…" The inquisitor looked down to see one saber through his chest.

"I'm a Sith Lord for a reason." Tierius force pushed the inquisitor as his dying saber let off a spark on the fuel and destroyed the Inquisitor's Tie Advanced.

"You and your entire Empire will crumble, and I will make sure of it." Tierius said as he walked away to his own Tie Advanced v1.

"The Second Brother is dead, I saw to his end personally." Tierius said as he walked into _Phoenix Home's_ command deck. Kanan looked up.

"Well that is interesting, we at least know there is more than the Inquisitors then we have seen. I'm just wondering why they needed kids with force abilities." Tierius spoke up as he walked around the table.

"More Inquisitors, I have seen it before, both the Sith Empire and Sidious's Empire both want kids for use in the Inquisitors and Sith order. Our only difference is we don't force them to join. I will order my troops to get looking before Sidious or his minions can find them." Tierius left the room before Kanan could speak.

"Admiral, I want all reports on our forces battles in the Outer Rim when I get back to the _Unrelenting_."

"I will make it so, your Majesty." Tierius walked faster towards his Tie Advanced and flew the ship up and out of the hanger a minute later.

Author notes

 **Ok, I will make the next chapter tomorrow. On the weekend or the week after, I will be posting another Sith story. Until next time, Lighting Wolf out!**


	20. Skirmish on Lothal

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Imperial Civil War. Enjoy the 600- word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Luca Arts do.**

"Kanan, you meet that Princess yet?" Tierius asked from his Tie Advanced, he looked up at the locks keeping it tethered to the _Ghost_. Tierius looked around at the 8 Tie fighters crowding around the craft as it descended.

"Yeah, we have a problem through, Imperials have 2 walkers defending the ships. I'm still wondering why you haven't come to meet the Princess. You could use the support." Tierius laughed as he detached the Tie and began to guide it towards the planet alongside the _Ghost_.

"Kanan, I am no political ruler. The Sith Empire rules though Military might, I have ambassadors for this. Me and Hera will handle the air support, you and others handle those Stormtroopers." Tierius turned off the communicator as he turned on a holo, Hera appeared on the holo.

"Two walkers mean they have heavy armor. Me and my Ties will shoot out the legs. This will be just like the mission to Wayland." Hera smirked a bit.

"Bet I blow up the walkers first, dear." Tierius grinned as he slipped his mask on.

"You're on, star angel," Tierius laughed.

"Well looks like Tierius and Hera are here!" Kanan said as the Ties and the _Ghost_ broke through the clouds as the Ties and Tierius fired on one walker and its legs as Hera fired a pair of photon torpedoes into the other one as Tierius fired and blow up a shuttle and a group of Stormtroopers as he passed by.

"Die, you worthless slaves to the Empire." Tierius hissed out as he passed over Kanan. The Sith Lord flipped the Tie Advanced v1 as the ship led the Ties in another strafing run.

"Watch it, you nearly hit us!" Kanan yelled as the Jedi slashed the leg of one of the walkers, toppling the machine.

"Sorry, I'm trying to control this ship and strafe Stormtroopers!" Tierius called out as the engines of another Corvette toppled the other AT-AT. Tierius led the Ties into the sky as Hera followed along with the 3 Hammer Head Corvettes.

Tierius landed His Tie Advanced in the bay of the _Unrelenting_ and made his way to the bridge as 2 of his Shadow Guards stood guard at the bridge as he walked into the room. A hologram of Hera was already on.

"I didn't expect you to call."

"I know, Kanan realizes you were just trying to help. Those Corvettes will swing the tide of the battle for us." The Twi'lek smiled as Tierius removed his mask and hood to speak.

"Yes, well, I have heard back from several of my officers and my apprentice. Worlds like Wayland, Balmora and Garel are nearly over, battle wise. I am still grinning from when I damaged Konstantine's ship." Hera smirked.

"I didn't expect 6 Harrowers, 2 Centurion class battlecruisers and 4 Star Destroyers to engage the Imperial fleet. And yes, dear, I do know what those ships are, I have read through the old manuscripts. I know you used to read into old information…. I'm just glad that you're ok. I thought you were dead when I left you behind after the mission over Rodia." Tierius looked down at the floor before looking at his friend.

"I'm sorry that I worried you, Hera, I missed you ever since I was captured on that mission. I won't worry you again, I promise that I won't let you down again. I will see you on your next mission." Tierius allowed Hera to turn off the hologram and left the room, saddened just a bit.

Author notes

 **Ok, I forgot to do a chapter on Legacy and I don't think I should do one now. There isn't really a reason for me to do it since it wouldn't have much to do in the story. Next chapter might be tomorrow or Monday. Until next chapter, Lighting Wolf out!**


	21. Simpler times

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Imperial Civil War. Enjoy the 650- word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas Arts do.**

"I'm worried about Tierius, he hasn't left that room since Hera came back." Kanan said before Erza spoke up.

"He's as worried about her as Sabine, maybe even more. Hera told us they have been inseparable since the Clone Wars. I think we should go talk to him." Erza entered the room, Tierius sat next to the Injured Twi'lek's bed, his mask was off and his hood was down. Erza could see his eyes were full of rage and concern as he looked back at Erza from his chair.

"I will kill them all for this…. All of them will die, Erza." The Sith Lord went to get up before Erza gently pushed him down.

"You need to stay, we need someone here, Tierius. Your also more likely to snap then do something rational, she needs you." Tierius looked down at Hera and then back at Erza as he nodded.

"Go."

"You sure-…"

"I said go. Before I change my mind and have a fleet turn that moon into an asteroid belt." Erza nodded and exited the room as Tierius held the girls hand and gently tried to use a Medpac on one of Hera's bruised Lekku. (Head tails if you're going to wonder)

"Come on, Hera, your tougher than this. You used to beat me in everything, Wrestling, shooting, flying, I only used to match you in Sabacc." Hera didn't respond as Tierius cursed and hit the wall so much, his armored hand made a dent on the shelf.

"Damn it all! It's my fault you're like this, I should have stayed behind and told you guys to run. I wasn't afraid to stay behind on Sullest. You remember what I said right? I said that the reason we fight is what makes us strong, it's what defines us. Hera…. Please say something, I can't win this war without you, I am not strong enough to carry on without you…. After what happened to my family on Ryloth, we might have been the only humans on that world…. But you're as much family as I have ever had, and I will be damned if I lose someone as important to me…. So please, I need a sign." The Sith Lord looked down and smiled as the Twi'lek had gripped his hand back in response.

"Rest." Tierius said before he passed out from exhaustion.

Hera woke up and looked around, the Twi'lek smiled noticing that Damion hadn't left her side. The Sith Lord awoke, she chalked it up to the force as his Crimson eyes met her.

"You are as reckless as you are brave…. Captain." Tierius said as he hugged the girl as she returned it.

"Yeah well, you're no chicken either, Damion. I heard everything you said." Tierius laughed then blushed a bit as the duo looked at the wall before facing each other.

"It was a lot more different back then, we just had droids to worry about." Tierius blushed more as Hera gently kissed his cheek.

"Thanks for the kind words, you do realize if you stayed behind, your Empire would be in trouble." Tierius huffed and spoke up at this.

"Yeah well, I can't allow Phoenix Squadron to be without its Captain. It puts you at a disadvantage and weakens one of my allies."

"Damion…"

"Oh fine, you're a pain. I said it because I don't want to lose someone like you, Hera. You're as important to me as family and I just realized Erza was right, I would have made things worse if I went on that trip. There wouldn't be protectors anymore, the Empire would come and it would be harder for the fleets to travel through that part of space." Tierius smiled as the duo just sat and allowed the peace of the moment to wash over them.

Author notes

 **Ok, I want to say something, I am sorry my grammar sucks. I do try to write these things as legible as its allowed. Anyway, I didn't know how to do this chapter, I was going to have Tierius go and attack the Protectors then realized I could use this episode to build on the relationship between Tierius and Hera. I think it went well. You guys tell me in the Reviews. Until next chapter and Tomorrow, Lighting Wolf out!**


	22. End of monsters

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Imperial Civil War. Enjoy the 700- word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas Arts do.**

Tierius sat in the back of the _Ghost_ as the ship sailed through the Ryloth system. The Sith Lord listened to the conversations around the ship as he meditated.

"Blast it, Cham, you forsake your own daughter for your planet." The Sith Lord said as he slipped on his mask and slipped out the door to listen before walking to his fighter and leaving the ship as the _Unrelenting_ entered the system near an asteroid belt.

"Captain, our boarding party is ready?" Tierius asked as he landed his Tie Advanced in a hanger bay on the flagship.

"Yes, I can say with full confidence we are prepared to engage Imperial forces if they enter the system, your majesty." Captain Elena said as Tierius looked over the squad of Sith Troopers, his Shadow Guards formed a circle around him.

"Keep your forces in reserve, I will board the ship first. Only board if I give the word. If any Imperial forces enter the system, then you will engage them on site. Am I understood?" The Twi'lek naval Captain nodded as Tierius entered his Tie advanced and flew the small fighter towards the Quasar carrier.

"Hera, I'm inbound, your plan going ok?" Tierius was answered by the Tie Bomber in front of him slamming into the hanger bay as a quartet of A-wing fighters fired before breaking off.

"Well, I guess I'm late to the party." Tierius said as he landed his fighter in the hanger bay. He looked over and cursed as the one Twi'lek he hadn't wanted to meet so soon showed up.

"Blast it, Hera." Tierius cursed under his breath as one of his sabers sent the bolt from the old general to the side.

"Sith!? Here?! Numa, Gobi, kill the Sith and destroy the ship! I'm going for the engines."

"Damn it all!" Tierius cursed as he blocked the bolts with his blood red sabers before force pushing the Twi'leks away.

"Kanan, Erza, you and the others handle them and the ship! I'll handle Cham!" Tierius force pushed a storm of junk at the Twi'leks as he ducked down another hallway and cut down a squad of Storm Troopers before ducking into the room.

"Stop, Cham! This isn't going to save Ryloth! You destroy this ship, your planet will suffer, Empire will send more forces, and more innocents will die!" Tierius said as Hera and him cornered the Twi'lek.

"And what would you know of home, Sith!? You and your kind took mine from me, turned my own daughter against her home and to help others rather than the real fight. How would you pretend to know me!?" Tierius took off his helmet/mask and pulled his hood down as he faced the man.

"You remember me now, old man?" Cham gasped and turned to Hera.

"Damion? Your childhood friend?! Why didn't you tell me he lived?" Tierius was about to answer his question to Hera when the ship shook.

"Guys, I don't mean to worry, but we have Ties inbound along with a light cruiser!" Tierius put his mask and hood back on and turned on his heel.

"Come on, old man, I know how you can get that display of defiance you wanted." Tierius and the others ran into the hanger as the carrier's turbolasers opened fire.

"I'll handle the cruiser; you guys handle the bombers!" Tierius jumped back into his Tie Advanced v1 and concentrated on the force as he dragged the Tie bomber out into space with the force towards the ship. He looked back as the bombers were shot down before hooking the ship around as the Tie bomber crashed into the cruiser and broke it in half.

"Glory to Ryloth." Tierius said as he looked at the ship.

Tierius smiled under his mask as Hera and her father spoke before he was called over.

"Hera told me you were killed on Wayland." Tierius laughed.

"Takes a lot more to kill me then that, old man, Hera is the only thing that can kill me." The trio shared a laugh as they planned out what to do next.

Author notes

 **Ok, I made this chapter a little longer to flesh it out a bit more. I only have one other chapter to post on Friday. Until then, Lighting wolf out!**


	23. Dark Storm

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Imperial Civil war. Enjoy the 500-word chapter I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas Arts do.**

Tierius stepped off the Lambda class shuttle as 8 of his Shadow Guards surrounded the Sith Lord. Tierius looked up to see over a dozen _Harrower_ and _Centurion class_ battle cruisers along with over 10 Star destroyers and other Imperial warships overhead as Stormtroopers, Sith troopers and Imperial soldiers began to set up the base and dragged supply crates around.

"little more sand then Dromund Kaas, I am glad us and the Rebels finally have a base…. Well another base for us, first base for them." Tierius walked over to a comm table as Commander Sato and a few Rebel soldiers crowed around it.

"Commander," Tierius spoke.

"Sith Lord," The Commander responded.

"I heard some beasts are attacking the crews setting up the sensors." Commander Sato nodded.

"Yes, they have made it clear that in order for us to establish a base, we must find a way to repel or destroy them."

"I can send bombers and clean up squads to take them out. The longer we don't handle them, the longer they have to take and gather people."

"Captain Syndulla and the _Ghost_ crew have spoken that they might have a way to handle it." Tierius looked over at the ship before responding.

"I will-…." Commander Sato cut the Sith Lord off.

"She and the others will handle it, you have troops and other concerns."

"I don't go with her because I think she's weak, Sato, that girl is stronger than me at times. I go with her because I care about her and I refuse to lose her twice." Sato nodded.

"She can handle it, you and I both know that." Tierius nodded and moved off to the side to handle his soldiers.

"Damion?" Tierius turned as Hera walked over.

"I see those beasts can't handle smart thinking. Well done." Hera nodded before crossing her arms.

"I need a favor." The Sith Lord turned to look at her as he removed his mask

"Name it." Hera sighed and spoke.

"Kanan and Erza are going to a temple on Malachor." Tierius looked directly at the Twi'lek.

"That planet is not only home to the Dark side, it's also home to the site of one of the biggest battles in the history Sith or Jedi…. You want me to watch over Kanan and Erza, don't you?" Hera nodded and hugged Tierius as the Sith Lord hugged her back.

"I will do what I can, I can't make miracles though, that word is consumed by the Dark side." Tierius turned and began to walk towards his Tie Advanced.

"And Damion?" Tierius turned.

"Be safe, I wont lost a friend again." Tierius smiled and then took out a holoprojecter from his robe.

"Darth Vena, I require you at Malachor…. My apprentice." The other figure nodded as the Sith Lord climbed into his Tie Advanced and flew the ship into the sky.

Author notes

 **Ok, I will be posting next chapter Monday, I may need some more time to upload it. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	24. Duel on Malachor

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Imperial Civil War. Enjoy the 900-fanfic. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas Arts do.**

"Well this is it, Malachor. Home of the Sith and the Dark Side, I really had hoped not to come here." Tierius said as he landed his Tie Advanced v1, he looked up to the sky and saw an Executor class Super Star destroyer.

"Darth Vena, my Apprentice, you have made it to the surface?" The Sith Lord asked through their force link.

"Yes, Master, I don't understand why we don't just kill these Jedi. They tread on sacred ground." Tierius growled as he jumped down and looked at the purple skinned Twi'lek as the girl straightened. He looked at her double-bladed saber as he walked through the ruins.

"Just because this is a Dark side world doesn't mean we must bring war to it, my apprentice. I… I sense we are not alone." 3 figures jumped down as the Sith lord looked up at them and ignited his sabers.

"More Inquisitors, I almost feel flattered." Vena ignited her double-bladed saber at that time.

"Almost."

"Die, false Sith!" The Third Brother cried out as he lunged at the Sith Lord with his saber as Tierius effortlessly batted it away.

"Pathetic, I know younglings more skilled then you." Tierius force pushed the Inquisitor away as the Forth Sister and First Brother fought Vena as the Sith apprentice blocked the waterfall of blows and began to strike back. She kicked one Inquisitor to the side as the other began to slash and cut at her as she blocked the blows, a small mark on her arm was her only inquiry as she kicked the Inquisitor to the side before slashing him on the legs.

"Fall back!" The Third Brother said as the Inquisitors leapt away with the aid of the force.

"You didn't help." Vena said as Tierius laughed.

"To see if you could handle them on your own. You impress me, Apprentice." Vena smiled as Tierius turned on his commlink.

"Tierius to Kanan, we bumped into three Inquisitors here. You guys see anything where you guys are?" Tierius was answered a minute later as his comm crackled to life.

"Yeah, we also found another Sith…. Does the name, Darth Maul ring a bell?" Tierius cursed as he jumped towards where he sensed the Jedi was.

"Yes, me and Verna can handle the Inquisitors, you handle Maul. He's a wild snake in all this and I don't like it." Tierius jumped up as the three Inquisitors jumped down.

"Didn't I nearly slaughter you all?" Tierius asked as he ignited his sabers once more.

"This time we will make sure your dead, false Sith." Tierius blocked two of the Inquisitor's sabers with his own as he knocked their weapons to the side as Vena blocked the strikes from her opponent as she easily danced around him before knocking his weapon to the side with her own and stabbing the Dark Sider through the chest with her weapon as Tierius pushed the two remaining Inquisitors back before force pushing them off the temple.

"If that didn't kill them outright, it at least made sure they won't be a problem." Tierius heard a scream of pain as he looked up.

"Kanan!" Tierius shouted as he leapt up and blocked Maul's strike with his sabers.

"Maul." The Night Brother was surprised but only for a moment as he looked up at the Sith Lord as Tierius kicked him back.

"Ah, you're the new Sith Lord trying to tear Sidious out of his throne. I will make your death swift, my Lord." Tierius growled and slashed one saber after another at the Sith as the duo fought.

"I can smell your fear…. For the Twi'lek?" Tierius roared in anger and pushed Maul back before slashing the man across the arms and force pushing him off the temple.

"Kanan…. I sense him." Tierius's comlink buzzed as Tierius watched Kanan and Ahsoka climb.

"My Lord, your forces from the Outer Rim have almost finished their battles and more reinforcements have arrived at Chopper base." Tierius looked up at the top of the temple as he heard Vader fighting someone.

"Vena! We must depart!" Tierius growled as Maul started climbing back up.

"Kanan, we will handle Maul, you guys go!" Kanan nodded as Vena Blocked Maul's blades with her own.

"Master, you go, I can handle this runt of a Sith." Tierius nodded and ran for his Tie Advanced as the ship lifted into the air and was in light speed a minute later.

"You were a fool to tell your master to run." Maul growled.

"I can handle you just fine." Vena hissed, twirling her double-bladed lightsaber as she rushed Maul.

"Kanan, I'm sorry about your eyes." Tierius said as he and Kanan walked back towards the base, Tierius looked up to see Hera run towards them.

"Hera, he didn't do anything, I trusted another Sith and he did this." Hera nodded as Kanan limped towards the base.

"I'm sorry I broke our pro-…" Tierius was cut off as Hera pulled off his mask and kissed him as he blinked before wrapping his arms around the pilot.

"All that matters now is your all safe." Tierius spoke up.

"Ahsoka didn't make it back, it seems." Hera nodded as the new couple walked back towards the base.

Author notes

 **Ok, I wanted to make this chapter as long as I could and I hoped you guys enjoy. There won't be a chapter on Monday as I will be posting another story then. Next chapter will be Tuesday. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	25. Battle of Yarma

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Imperial Civil War. Enjoy the 600- word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas Arts do.**

"Still can't believe you sent Erza out alone. You know he's been getting darker and darker since Malachor, Hera." Tierius said as he walked besides the Twi'lek as he looked up to see 2 Vindicator class heavy cruisers as the ships prepared to jump to the system the Jedi Padawan is.

"We need those bombers, Damion. Our Rebellion won't make it without them." Tierius nodded as he walked over to his Tie Advanced v1.

"I know. That's why I'm going to drag the kid out of the fire, I know he's going to be in the heart of the action once the Empire realizes he kicked the hornet's nest." Hera looked up at her boyfriend as the Sith Lord climbed into the craft and put on his mask and pulled his hood up.

"I love you." Tierius smiled.

"Love you too, Star Angel." With that, Tierius flew his Tie into space and vanished. A minute later, the Vindicator cruisers jumped as well as Hera smiled and then walked back towards the base to round up the rest of the Rebel fleet for battle.

Tierius was pushed into his seat as he and his 2 cruisers exited hyperspace.

"Launch fighters and ready weapons. We have a Padawan to save." 2 CR 90s, 7 A-Wings, the _Ghost,_ and the Quasar Fire carrier joined the Sith fleet as the Vindicators launched Tie fighters.

"I don't see…. Never mind." Tierius said as a Mark 1 Imperial Star destroyer could be seen firing at a squadron of Y-Wings as they flew towards the fleet.

"All Ties, you hold off the enemy fighter. Cruisers, you cover the fleet with turbolaser fire but you are not to move in. We are fighting to cover their fleet." Tierius flew his craft towards the Destroyer as he dodged cannon fire before firing his fighter's laser cannons as the Destroyer blasted back at the small fighter as the A-wings joined in.

"Hera, those Y-Wings onboard the carrier yet?" Tierius narrowly dodged a turbolaser before pelting the Imperial warship with more laser cannon fire.

"Few more…. Yep, Sato just gave the command to retreat for us."

"Then we are done here. All fighters, pack it in. We have served our role!" 2 of Tierius's Ties exploded as the other 22 docked with their cruisers and jumped as Tierius did the same.

Tierius climbed out of his Tie and looked over at Erza as he watched Hera scold the boy before looking away and began to walk towards his quarters at the base. The Sith Lord had just started meditating before he heard the shutter behind him moved.

"I heard Erza was suspended from strike missions." Hera nodded as she walked around and sat in front of Tierius.

"He is beginning to get a little too reckless. Your right about one thing, he is beginning to become more aggressive even with Kanan helping him." Tierius opened his eyes and stared straight into Hera's Green eyes with his Crimson ones. He gently cupped the Twi'leks face as he spoke.

"You did the right thing, Hera. He will destroy himself if you don't control him. If he dies, then it would have been because you didn't show him the chain of command. I am not entirely a soldier but I know enough to say that you did the right thing." Hera nodded and learned forward as her head pressed against Tierius's, Hera smirked as he blushed.

"Still not used to this romance thing." Hera kissed him and smiled.

"Your fine, dear."

Author notes

 **Ok, I think I might do next chapter on either tomorrow or Wednesday. I am also sorry for the grammar so far, I am trying to make it as good as I can. Anyway, I want to say soon this story will only have one chapter a week once it catches up to the episode of Trial of the Dark saber. Until then, Light Wolf out!**


	26. Battle in the Astroids

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Imperial Civil War. Enjoy the 600-word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas Arts do.**

Tierius paced the deck of the _Relentless_ as cargo shuttles delivered supplies from Sith controlled planets to the massive Flagship. Tierius suddenly fell to one knee while gasping his head in pair.

"Your Majesty!" Captain Elena and the Shadow Guards said as they ran over before Tierius waved them away.

"I'm fine…. I felt a disturbance in the Force…. maul, I wonder what…" Tierius growled in anger as the guards and Captain watched lighting dance from the Sith Lord's hands.

"I will be back soon…." Tierius brushed past the guards as he made his way to a hanger bay and readied his Tie Advanced v1 before setting the Navicomputer for Phelbos.

"He's so blasted dead for hurting her…." The Sith Lord hissed as the craft jumped to Hyperspace.

"Tierius is holding Hera and the-…" Kanan was cut off by Tierius as the angered Sith Lord's fighter entered the system.

"I know, I am going to kill him with my bare hands. I am guessing you are trying to obtain the holocrons?" Kanan was dumbfounded as he piloted the A-Wing into the system.

"How did you…" Tierius spoke once more as he landed the ship in a Hanger away from Maul's personal hanger.

"I have my spies and agents, Jedi. There isn't really a secret anyone Military wise can keep from me. Now, get your blasted Holocron while I rip Maul in half for hurting Hera and the others." Tierius ignited his sabers while he walked towards Maul's hanger.

"Remind me never to annoy a Sith Lord." Kanan said before he and Erza set off to get the Holocrons back.

"You're be a great bargaining chip." Maul said as Hera huffed in annoyance.

"Right, because you're going to threaten a Sith Lord. How's that going to work out for you?" Maul growled and ignited his saber.

"He is nothing! I will claim power over Empire and Sith alike." Hera laughed.

"Your forgetting one thing." Maul turned.

"And that is, Captain Syndulla?" Hera smirked.

"That Sith Lord is my boyfriend." The Droids screeched as they were force crushed and Maul gasped for air before being flung out of the _Ghost_ before he looked up at Tierius's mask.

"You're a dead Zabrak." Maul barely managed to block the sabers with his own before Tierius kicked Maul hard enough to send him flying across the room.

"No one touches Hera…. No one!" Tierius roared before unleashing a storm of force lighting at Maul which he screamed from as he threw his saber which Tierius spun away from.

"If I had known that Twi'lek was so important to you, I would have just killed her." Tierius roared and leapt at Maul as the two Sith battled, their Red Sabers lighting up the hanger.

"You touch her, you die!" Tierius battered away Maul's saber with his before grabbing Maul by the throat with one hand.

"If you ever threaten her or any of the _Ghost_ crew again, I will kill you slowly, Maul. Don't forget your nothing but a runt of the Sith." Tierius hurled Maul into the next room before Maul locked the door. Kanan looked back and forth between the door and Tierius as no one saw Erza enter the room. Tierius hugged Hera to him as he cut the binders off the Twi'lek and others.

"I am sorry we didn't get here sooner." Tierius said as Hera laughed as Tierius kept trying to hug her to him.

"Damion, I'm fine." Tierius huffed.

"Fine, I am just worried." Kanan ran off as Maul retreated further into the base.

Author notes

 **Ok, I think I might be uploading 1 chapter of this story a week. You guys let me know if you want more than one chapter. Until next chapter, Lighting Wolf out!**


	27. Invasion of Ryloth

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Imperial Civil War. Enjoy the 1000- word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas Arts do.**

Tierius stared down at Ryloth from _Unrelenting_ as the Sovereign- class Super Star Destroyer hovered over the planet. Captain Elena walked up behind the Sith Lord as he looked down on the planet.

"Ground forces have been dispatched as ordered, and our naval forces are just entering the system." Tierius didn't answer right away but took off his mask and lowered his hood.

"It is a beautiful world, Captain… I used to live on Ryloth during the Clone Wars. It's been a long time since I returned." Elena nodded before speaking as Tierius put his mask on and his hood up.

"I didn't know, your majesty, our home is quite a beautiful world. I am saddened to see war come to it, I am grateful you are liberating it." Tierius nodded as the turbolift brought him to a hanger bay as he, 8 Shadow Guards, 6 Sith Troopers, and 4 Imperial soldiers into a Lambda class shuttle. A few seconds later, Tierius watched from the shuttle as it descended towards Ryloth. Tierius watched as 8 Harrower dreadnoughts, 12 light cruisers, 6 Imperial 1 Star Destroyers, 8 Victory Star Destroyers, 4 Terminus destroyers and 8 Vindicator heavy destroyers entered.

"Rosio, engage the Imperial fleet that is gathering on the edge of the System, I'm going to meet General Syndulla and Hera on the surface." The shuttle broke through the clouds as Tierius stared down at the planet, fires from battles raged, homes were collapsed or shattered, Imperial Tie Fighters engaged Sith Empire Tie Interceptors all around the shuttle. Tierius looked at the destruction with hate.

"I'm going to make them pay for this…." Tierius paid little attention to the pilots as they landed at an outpost one of General Drevko's officers had set up, Tierius walked past Imperial Soldiers as they saluted him and got on a Sith speeder and rode it towards Hera and the other's location. The Sith Lord noticed Sith AT-ATS, AT-STS, AT-DPS and other Sith forces marching towards the frontlines, he turned on his comlink as he rode past.

"Hera, I'm nearly to the command center…. I'm sorry about the damage the invasion force is doing, I gave orders to limit collateral damage and not use bombing runs." Hera was silent a moment as Tierius stopped his bike and stepped into the camp.

"Thank you, it is just hard to see Ryloth like this, Damion." Tierius nodded and hugged the Twi' lek to him, ignoring Cham's look of confusion.

"It is both our homes, I will be damned if I let the Imperials destroy it…. What did I miss." Hera looked away before speaking.

"The Imperials have taken over the Syndulla home…. And I lost my Kalikori." Tierius clenched his fists.

"WHAT!? THEY TOOK OVER THAT!? I WILL BURN THEM ALL…. And I will get the Kalikori back, I remember how much you and your mother used to love it when we played together."

"You can't just go in, Imperials have turned the place into a fortress." Tierius looked at Cham before striding forward.

"Watch me, I will slay them all if I have to, a Kalikori is one of the most important things to a Twi'lek. I won't let them take that from you and Hera." Cham groaned before speaking.

"You and my daughter were always too stubborn to quit, fine. We will need a distraction though, you wait here, I will go put something together." Tierius laughed as he turned to Hera.

"I forgot how he was, he is right, however, we can't directly attack their command center… I will go mediate, you come get me when you need me." Hera nodded as Tierius walked by, he was nearly blindsided by her last sentence.

"I love you, Damion…. And thank you." Tierius nodded.

"Love you too." Tierius leapt onto the cliffs with the force and sat down to meditate as painful memories flowed in.

"You can't catch me, I'm too fast, head tail!" A younger Damion said in one vision as he ran from a young Hera. Another memory came, this one of their wrestling games when they were just becoming teens. Hera tackled Damion to the ground and gripped his wrists as she pinned him, a toothy smile on her face.

"I win, Damion!" Hera laughed as she kissed Damion on the cheek, a move that always made the boy cower from her since his hormones were just being put into order.

"Blast it, Hera! You know I'm not used to those yet!" Hera smirked at the boy.

"That's why I do it so much " Hera laughed as Damion lunged at her in the memory.

"Better times…. Damn the Empire, damn it." Tierius said as he removed his mask to let a few warm tears roll down his cheeks.

"Damion?" Tierius turned to face Hera before she noticed his face.

"What is it?" Tierius looked down before wiping his cheeks of tears.

"This is our home, and those damn monsters are destroying it with war. I used to remember when we just played, we just had fun. Then the blasted droids destroyed this planet and nearly took you…. Now the Empire is doing the same damn thing. It isn't fair, Hera, it isn't fair." Hera hugged the man as she nodded.

"I know, we are going to take it back… We have a plan… I can give you a few moments if you need it." Tierius shook his head and spoke.

"No, I can face the past later, now we make them pay." Hera nodded as Tierius walked with the girl he loved back towards the command center.

"My dad and some others are going to be bait, me, you, and Erza are going to be infiltrating our house getting the Kalikori." Tierius nodded.

"Then let's get to work and get the Kalikori back." Tierius said as he held Hera's hand.

Author notes

 **Ok, this arc will have 2 chapters…. I don't know if I will keep updating after next chapter or put this story on hold. Until next Monday, Lighting wolf out!**


	28. Sith Lord meets Grand Admiral

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Imperial Civil War. Enjoy the 700-word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas Films do.**

Tierius hung in the shadows as he followed Hera and Erza, cloaking his presence from the Stormtroopers with the force.

"Hera, grab the Kalikori and let's go." The Sith Lord whispered before grabbing a passing Stormtrooper that was about to question them and killing the man with a slash of his light sabers, Tierius looked at Hera before he leapt into the lift as it descended.

"So, did you guys used to play here?" Hera laughed and looked at Tierius as the Sith Lord nodded.

"Yep, Hera became my best friends during the clone wars after I saved her from a pack of Battle Droids." Hera smirked.

"You couldn't stand being kissed by me." Tierius looked at Hera while Erza laughed.

"Because I didn't know how to respond, you did it so much and I was barely a teen when you did it." The lift reached the bottom as the group disembarked the lift.

"Where is it, the thing should be right…. Here." Tierius said before noticing a portrait and shaking his head from the memories.

"Is that…" Hera and Tierius nodded.

"Her mother, died because of those damn droids." Hera looked at Tierius as the Sith Lord's hands shook.

"Damion, it isn't…" The lift cut them off as Tierius dove behind it, he watched as a Chiss and human entered. Hera began to speak in her native tongue as the Kalikori never left her hands.

"I forgot she sounds like an angel sometimes." Tierius leapt over the officers and landed in front of Hera.

"Ah, you must be Tierius, Lord Vader mentioned you." Tierius looked at the Chiss and remembered his name from a data report that was stolen from the Empire.

"Thrawn, I should have known the Twi'leks wouldn't be fighting tooth and nail if you weren't involved." Erza was stunned by Thrawn before Thrawn spoke once more.

"I hear you are quite fond of Captain Syndulla." Tierius pulled Hera to him with the force.

"You are mistaken, I am Sith, I care for nothing." Thrawn looked Tierius in the eyes through the mask.

"Prove it." Tierius looked at Hera before using a saber to seemingly impale her.

"I see I was mistaken." Tierius lashed out with a kick that sent Thrawn crashing into the lift as he grabbed the Kalikori.

"Well, it seems I won't be defeating you personally, I leave you to your business, come Captain, we have things to discuss." Tierius bent down to Hera as the girl looked at the singe on her flight suit.

"Sorry, my love I had to be convincing, did the slash hurt?" Hera looked at the cut that had seemingly cut her before looking down to see that no damage had occurred.

"I used the force to make it appear as if my attack killed you, I in all reality merely hit you with some of my lighting to knock you down." Hera looked at Tierius.

"Please warn me before you do that, dear, it still hurt a bit." Tierius nodded in apology before looking at the lift as Erza woke up.

"We have to cause a distraction or Thrawn will use my 'death' to try and capture my father." Tierius looked around.

"Blow up the house?" Hera nodded.

"Sorry about that still." Tierius turned to walk towards the lift before Hera grabbed him by the cloak and pulled him to her before pulling off his mask and gently kissing him. Tierius blushed before cupping Hera's chin and gently kissing the Twi'lek back as he hugged her to him.

"I love you, Hera, I cherish you and will never abandon you again." Hera put her hands on his chest plate and put her forehead against his.

"Just remember that I love you, I know you wouldn't willingly hurt me or anyone innocent.

"Um, can you two kiss and all that after we get out of here? It's starting to get a bit too mushy." Hera and Tierius laughed and pulled away before they ran to the lift, Erza followed, trying not to gag.

Author notes

 **And so Tierius and Thrawn have met. Before anyone tries and says Thrawn is too smart to fall for that, Tierius did knock Hera to the floor with a shock of lighting, not enough to hurt her, more like a zap you get from a spark. As for the romance, I wanted it to be more like Hera assuring Tierius that she loves him and knows he would never willingly harm her. Next chapter will be soon, I don't know when. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


End file.
